dragonballcardfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Guide
Here are some quick tips on how to follow cards stats.(Quick Note:Types on Power Boost, Attack, and Healing cards just say what one of the three it is. And the Descriptions just tell a little about them.) Attack Cards Class The class tells weather it is a Energy Wave, Energy Sphere, Physical, or Ultimate Attack Energy Wave/Energy Sphere Energy Waves and Energy Spheres do not do as much damage that is put into the attack put do almost the same amount. Physical Physical attacks do as much damage as much power is put into it. Ultimate Attacks Ultimate Attacks are the most powerful attacks. They are almost always going to instantly take out the opponents character. Power The power is how much power a character can have left in order to perform the attack. The power does not take away from how much power the character has left it only means that is how much they must have left in order to perform it. If the user does not have enough power to perform an attack it can not be done. Damage The damage takes away from the power of the opponents character. Character Cards Race & Gender The race and gender should be pretty simple to figure out, but all they tell is what race the character comes from. Power The Power tells how much their power is without any damage or power ups. This is also how to tell how much the user's power goes up when an Power Up card says to go by original power. Power Boost Cards Type & Class Type and Class just tell you that it is a Power Boost Card. Power Up Power Up tells how much power the user's gets back, or how much their power is multiplied by.When it says just a number like 5,000 that means that is how much is added back, when it say a number then x like 30x that means how many times it is multiplied by. When multiplying look for Current or Original, Original means multiply it by the characters original power level, when it says Current multiply it by how much power the character has left. For the Power Loss on the Power Boost cards just ignore. Healing Cards Type & Class Type and Class again just tell you it's a Healing Card. Power Loss The Power Loss here can't be ignore, unless of course if it says None. Some Healing Card do cause a drop in power but still give more back then that of which is taken. Unless of course you have more then one of that attack. Power Up The Power Up tells of how much power is given back to the character. How Cards Are used in a Battle Attack Cards Attack Cards Can only be used once per turn, but you may use three different ones pure turn, owing to the fact that each person get's three cards to lay down per turn. Character Cards Character Cards can only be used once in the entire game, unless of course you buy more then one of that character. The only way to actually get the character back is to use a wish card. Power Boost and Healing Cards Power Boost and Healing Cards can only be used once per game, unless again you have more then one of those cards. Coming Soon: How to create you own Cards Category:Dragon Ball Card Wiki Category:Cards